College Set Up
by kelanime16
Summary: Sano and Megumi try to get Kenshin and Kaoru together? Will there plan work? FIND OUT! K & K!
1. Phase 1

Kaoru sat in front of the class next to her best friend Sano. She was bored, she already knew about the molecular structure of the atoms; after all, she was one of the smartest in class. So she sat thinking about a particular red head and her drawing for tonight.

Sano was really bored and didn't care what they were talking about in class. All he was thinking of was his date with Megumi. He grabbed a pencil off of Kaoru's desk and drummed it against his desk. Thinking about tonight's festivities. Tomorrow was Friday, no classes till Monday and he was looking forward to spending those three days with Meg.

Kaoru knew full well what Sano was thinking about. He had been nonstop talking about Meg. But what puzzled her more was how much he kept talking about Kenshin. She admitted she had a crush on him but that was as far as she would take it. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

Kenshin sat in the back of the class, another straight A student that knew about this. He sat on the opposite side of Sano. He kept noticing though that Kaoru seemed out of focus. It made him curious as to what she was thinking about that made her blush from time to time. When he finally caught her eyes, she really began to blush. Was she daydreaming about him? He wanted to know. Sano was always talking about her and it drove him crazy for her. After all, he was always daydreaming about her but he was too shy to ask her out.

Sano knew what they were thinking about and he couldn't wait to execute his plan on them this weekend.

Kaoru almost jumped for joy as class was dismissed. She walked out and left quickly thinking of this weekend as her getaway time from Meg.

Sano followed Kenshin to his car and put his plan into action. "Hey Kenshin, um could you stay at Jou-chan's house this weekend?"

"Why?" Kenshin was already curious.

"Well, me and Meg wanted to have the weekend to ourselves and …"

"Okay, Okay I get it. I'll go pack my things." He was annoyed at Sano for wanting to do that at a time like this but that also meant he got a chance with Kaoru.

When Kaoru got home, Megumi her sister bombarded her with questions.

"What did Sano say? What was he wearing? Did he ask about me? Was he with another girl!? Did he pay attention in class? Did you sit next to him? Did you make sure he paid attention?"

"All I can say is…" Kaoru told her everything about Sano, even what he did in class.

"He didn't pay attention! He is gonna get a piece of my mind, after the date!"

"Think of it this way Megumi, if he doesn't pay attention in class, then he'll be able to study with you more."

"So he's failing on purpose?"

"Yes." Kaoru nodded in agreement. Her older sister was older but not very bright in the men department. She lacked common sense. She went to her room, finished her homework in thirty minutes and started drawing in her sketch book. She was still thinking about what she wanted to paint this weekend. Megumi waltzed in.

"How do I look?"

"Like a fox." Kaoru smiled innocently.

"I knew I looked bad!" Megumi ran out and went to try something else. She knew she wasn't as pretty as Kaoru, but she wanted to look her best.

Kaoru sat on the balcony drawing the clouds in the sky when Megumi walked back in Kaoru's room. "Okay, I got it this time!"

Kaoru turned around and looked at Megumi. "Perfect."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, perfect." Kaoru heard the door ring downstairs.

Megumi got her things and sprinted to the door. "Hi, Sano."

"You look nice, Fox."

"You think so?"

"Of course, you're my lady. And my lady always looks good."

"You think so?"

"Of course, now lets go eat."

"Bye Kaoru!"

"Later Jou-chan."

Kaoru was so glad to finally have some peace. She was about to start drawing again when the phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Jou-chan, I am sending Kenshin to your house, for the weekend. Thank you." Sano slammed the phone shut and turned it off.

"Do you think it will work?" Megumi had noticed how Kenshin was perfect for her sister so Sano set it up.

Kenshin was excited to spend the weekend with Kaoru alone. Though he knew they wouldn't be doing what Sano was doing, it was fine with him all the same. He composed himself before leaving the car. He didn't want to look too anxious.

Kaoru opened the door, " So, you mean.."

"Yeah." Kenshin tried to avoid drooling over her, she was very attractive.

Kaoru let him in. He was very attractive and she really wanted to get to know him better. "I'll go order some pizza. What type do you like?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blushed, he had not been paying attention.

"What pizza do you like?"

" I'll uh usually order a medium pepperoni."

"Me too." Kaoru thought that was weird. She left to order.

Kenshin was gazing at all the paintings on the wall while Kaoru was gone. They were amazing just like her. She was smart, talented, and beautiful.

Kaoru could not stop thinking about Kenshin being in her home. He was everything that she had hoped for. He was smart, handsome, and she knew he was talented from Sano. She was gazing at him, when he turned around, she quickly turned her head.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, "Did you paint these? They are very beautiful."

"Yes, and thank you. I find it rather refreshing after spending time with Megumi and Sano."

"Do you mind if I stay here the weekend? I don't want to bother you if you are too busy."

"Oh, its fine. It really is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. If you want you can sleep in Megumi's bed instead of the couch. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Your welcome."

When they walked into Meg's room. It was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere and well, it was just messy. "I am so sorry Kenshin about my sister's clumsiness. Let me clean it up." She grabbed a basket and started piling all of the clothes in it. She did it fairly quickly because Meg had thrown a lot of lingerie over the room. Kenshin said, "Here let me help." He started putting the books and papers where they belonged. By the time they were done, the room was spotless and the pizza delivery boy had arrived.

Kenshin put his things away and they sat down to eat in the living room. They faced each other and watched each other eat and drink. It was very obvious that they were comparing the way they were eating. "Kaoru you eat too slow." "Kenshin, you drink too fast."

"You spilled on your shirt." "You spilled on your pants!" "You have something hanging from your mouth." "You have something on your nose!"

When they were done, both were rubbing their tummies.

"That was fun!" Kaoru was glad that they were enjoying themselves.

"Yeah." Kenshin couldn't believe he was with Kaoru still and they ate together!

"Well do you have any other plans?"

"No. Do you?"

Kenshin didn't want to tell her he had other plans- bowling. He rather wanted to spend time with her.

"Great!" Kaoru was glad. She wanted to know him a lot better. She was having so much fun already. "Why don't we play a game or two?"

"Yeah and then later watch a movie."

They played more than 1 game. They played dominoes, the WI, Sorry, and Chess. During this time, they asked each other questions.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue. Now, what is your favorite color?" Kenshin added.

"Mine is Purple." Kaoru gazed into his eyes and realized they were her exact favorite shade of purple.

Kenshin gazed into her eyes and realized they were his favorite shade of blue.

They both blushed at the same time but neither would admit to it. Kenshin was very curious, "Who are you seeing right now?"

Kaoru blushed, "No one. What about you?"

"No one."

"So what is your type?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Umm…can I just skip that question?"

"No."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well, name a person that displays those qualities."

"Oh that's easy, Edward Cullens!"

"Not fictional, please."

"That's not fair."

"Just name someone."

"Okay…um…its too embarrassing. I'd rather not. I'll just name one quality. I think being smart is a quality I like."

Kenshin knew he had that quality down. Kaoru asked him, "What about you? What's your type?"

"I don't think I can answer that."

"Yes you do! You made me!"

He blushed.

"Its too embarrassing." and mumbled the last part.

"You have to answer it Kenshin."

"I'll name someone similar. Bella Swan."

"Not fictional" Kaoru sang.

"Then I'll name a quality. She has to be shorter than me."

"Are you serious?" Kaoru had that taken care of.

"Yeah. It would just be too awkward if she were taller than me."

"Okay, who did you share your first kiss with?" Kenshin was dying to know.

"Oh that's easy. My mom." Kaoru laughed at his confused faced.

"Be serious."

"I am!"

"So like your saying you've never been kissed?" Kenshin was grinning wildly.

"So! Okay my turn. Who did you share your first kiss with." Kaoru was embarrassed.

"Sano." He fumbled out.

"WHAT!" Kaoru was squealing. "Tell me, tell me."

"It was on a dare!" Kenshin was blushing. Kaoru fell off the couch.

"Its not that funny!" Kenshin was blushing terribly red. Recalling what he did that night.

"Were you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"That's why." She giggled and then wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry Kenshin but…oh man. Okay I think we have established the fact that you've never been kissed by a girl. Its your turn."

"Are you smart?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course I'm smart are you?"

"Yes. Have you ever been out on a date."

"Yes. I've been on several but I always end it on the first date. They always wanted to go back to their house. What about you?"

"I've been on a couple myself but they never seemed to interest me. Plus they always wanted me to go back to their house!"

They both thought about their comments and the situation they were in now. Both of their brains clicked. Both said, "Do you think we were set up?"

"I'm so killing Meg when she gets back!" "Me too! But killing Sano."

"Why would they do such a thing? I mean they already know how much I like…" Kaoru blushed and looked the other way.

"Like what, who?" Kenshin was seriously interested.

"Um… its nothing."

Kenshin smirked. "Its my turn to ask the question. So who do you like right now?"

"I'm not going to tell you." She said blushing madly. Kenshin was so enjoying this. If he guessed correctly, then that meant she like him!

"You have to tell me because I asked the question."

"Only if you say who you like at the same time." Kaoru did not want to tell him.

He was taken back. He did not want to tell her he liked her. But a deal was a deal.

"On the count of three. One…two…three." "You!"

Both turned tomato red.

He asked quickly, "Will you go out with me?"

Kaoru had been waiting for this moment for quite some time but she didn't want to sound so eager. So she said it slowly "Yes." She had never seen his face so happy.

"Okay, we can call this going out. No more questions." Kaoru quickly said.

"Aww, but I want another turn." Kenshin was pouting.

"Too bad, I make the rules." Kaoru smiled victoriously.

"I brake them." Kenshin smirked.

"Not these rules." Kaoru shook her head.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Kenshin said back. He loved this playful attitude.

"No, they are meant to be obeyed. Now obey me." Kaoru pointed her finger.

"I don't know if I can." Kenshin said innocently.

"Then learn." Kaoru wasn't going to let him win.

"Okay, but after this one. Can I hug you?" Kenshin pleaded on bended knees using his best puppy eyed expression.

"Depends." Kaoru found that so cute.

"On?" Kenshin was dying to hold her in his arms. He had been dreaming of this for months.

"How long." Kaoru was curious to see her fantasy come true.

"Less then a minute."

"Fine."

"Alright, an official girl friend and boy friend hug." he quickly got up.

"Whatever, get it over with." She playfully rolled her eyes and was embraced rather quickly. It took her awhile to react.

Kaoru was ecstatic. He felt just right. Kenshin had to refrain from sighing. She was more than he could imagine. They didn't want to let go of each other.

"Isnt this more than a minute?" She finally asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How you look at it."

"Well, what I see is over a minute."

"But I don't. I still got another hour."

"Your weird, you need a new watch."

"But my battery was replaced."

"Then wind it."

"I don't know how, its been winded by your love. Time seems to backwards. I can't stop it."

"You know this is the longest time, we ever talked."

"Yeah, and I'm savoring the moment."

"We have all weekend to talk, how can you savor the moment?"

"I'm savoring the beginning. This will be a beautiful relationship."

"Maybe we should keep this separate from the others to tease them that there plan didn't work, when it did work."

"Yeah, we should. But that means I can't tell anyone about us."

"Only for a week, then you can tell anyone."

"Okay, can I get your number to text you? Were gonna have to come up with code names."

"Okay…I'll name you Kay so it seems like I'm talking to a girl."

"I'll name you…Chris." They exchanged numbers.

" Hey, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Twilight."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"What about TV, we don't have to watch a movie."

"But I want to watch a movie. Don't you want to hold me, when I cry out for Edward?"

"Only if you say my name."

"Okay, Kenshin." She said that last part breathless.

"Alright, Kaoru." He said that last part rather huskily.

"I'll make some pop corn."

"I'll just get a blanket."

When the movie was done, both were asleep in the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both felt very warm when they woke up but neither were willing to move as to find out why. Kenshin was pushed toward the inside holding Kaoru who was on the outer edge of the couch. Kaoru shot up with a bolt! She was confused. Then she remembered and her face turned red when she slowly looked behind her. She said outloud, "I need shower." and went out to do just that.

Kenshin was surprised at how fast she could move in the morning. He was rather slow, and took his time. He stretched and tried to think about what made her move so fast. After a while it clicked! Duh! He embarrassed her! He decided to make up for it, by making her breakfast. He smiled to himself, because he had a girlfriend. He was gonna make her breakfast! And he really liked her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the weekend Kenshin and Kaoru got to know one another. There likes and dislikes. Kaoru taught Kenshin how to paint and Kenshin taught Kaoru how to bowl. When the week end was over, they both acted like nothing happened, but they would text one another.

'Hey Kay!"

"Hello Chris!"

"Watchya doing?"

"Watchin u in class!"

"Me 2!"

Sano was observing Kaoru's hyper ness. "So, Kaoru who you talking to?"

"My friend Kay."

"I didn't know you had any other friends."

"Yeah, I met her this week end at an art class."

"What about Kenshin? Didn't he spend the night at your house?"

"Yeah, but that was it. He was gone with his thing and I with mine."

Sano was puzzled and confused. He for sure thought that his plan would have hooked them up. He turned to Kenshin who was looking at his cellphone also.

"Hey, Kenshin, who are you talking to?"

"Chris. I met him this weekend when I went bowling. He's pretty good."

"But I thought you were with Jou-chan?"

"No, why would I be? She did her thing and I did mine."

Sano was really confused. He had to tell Megumi. He took out his phone and texted her all that he found out about the two.

Megumi was stunned, she was so sure that those two would be a great couple. Chemistry and everything fit those two like a glove! Now what was going to be plan B!

Kaoru noticing Sano's confusion almost laughed out loud!

'Hey Kay! It worked!'

'awesome.'

'want 2 go 2 the movies 2nite?'

'Ok. Wat time?'

'how bout after 8? Tat way we can finish our homework.'

'sounds good.'

After class they both went their separate ways while Sano tried digging information out from Kenshin. "So, uh were you with Kaoru when you weren't bowling?"

"No, I went and visited family then came back later to her house. That's all I did during the weekend. She was usually painting on the patio and didn't even notice me."

"That's it." Sano was dumbfounded. He left Kenshin still confused. He would definitely come up with a plan B.

Kenshin smirked. He sure played Sano real good.

Megumi cornered Kaoru as soon as she got home. "Did you have fun with Kenshin? What did you do?"

"Painted."

"That's it? Did you even talk to him?"

"Not really, I told him where to sleep and that was it."

"Are you serious? You didn't do anything with him?"

"No, why would I? Its not my fault you and Sano decided to shack up that weekend. It was only hospitable for me to give Kenshin some space, I barely even know the guy." Kaoru walked off to do her homework leaving Megumi confused. When her room was closed, she smiled, her plan had worked. Before Kaoru left the house that night, Megumi asked where she was going. "I'm gonna meet my painting class buddy Kay. I'm really interested in her work, she gonna show me her paintings and give me tips."

"Oh." Megumi was disappointed.

"Well, I'll be back soon." Kaoru waved then went to her car.

Sano was in the dorm with Kenshin and casually asked, "Hey, Kenshin gonna see Kaoru tonight?"

"Nah man, tonight I shall bowl."

"Bowl? With who?"

"Chris, and his friends, he's bringing some friends and he's gonna give me some pointers."

"No Kaoru?"

"Nope, just me and my homies."

"Your gay." Sano walked off.

"If you mean happy then yes." Kenshin called out to him then left the dorm.

Sano texted Megumi and Megumi texted Sano. Both had no idea that they had been fooled. But they decided that this weekend they would all do something together to get Kaoru and Kenshin together. They did however find it rather suspicious that they both had plans that night so they waited to see if they would return at the same time.

Kaoru and Kenshin arrived at the movies exactly at the same time. They walked in the theater with there hands intertwined. Both agreed to watch a comedy movie. Kaoru laughed throughout the whole movie and Kenshin would chuckle every now and then. He wanted to maintain his composure, you know be a man. When the movie was over both agreed that they it was a funny movie. When they got into the parking lot Kenshin and Kaoru reluctantly departed. They didn't feel like it was the best time to share their first kiss. Kenshin left to the dorms right away but Kaoru went to the store to buy more paint supplies. As soon as Kenshin walked in the door, Sano texted Megumi to see if Kaoru was back. The answer was no.

"so Kenshin, had fun bowling?"

"Yeah it was a blast. I met this girl named Candy who was awesome with her left hand. Too bad she's with Chris. But I had fun anyways."

"Was she better than Kaoru?"

"How would I know that? I've only talked with her like twice and then we kept our distance. Why do you keep bringing her up? Do you like her better than Megumi?" Kenshin had to tease Sano.

"No reason, and Jou-chan is so not like Megumi. Megumi is how do you say to someone with delicate ears, experienced." Sano grinned thinking about his weekend.

"Too much information." Kenshin walked off too horrified.

An hour later was when Kaoru came back. In her hands were several bags of groceries and art supplies.

"So, when did you finish painting with Kay?"

"About thirty minutes ago. She showed me some interesting ways to blend the sky and the sea so I bought the paints at the store. While I was there, I couldn't resist buying some groceries."

"You did that all in thirty minutes?" Megumi thought that was odd.

"Yeah, when you're here alone for the whole weekend, you kind of know what food and products you run out of, unlike someone who spends their weekend fooling around." Kaoru thought that up quickly. She almost got caught.

Megumi was annoyed at that last comment. Still it was true. She left Kaoru alone to talk to Sano.

'Sano, she finally got here.'

'wat!'

'yeah'

'did she act funny'

'no but I wanted her 2'

'kenshin wuz the same way.'

'we need 2 make plan b work'

'rite'

Kenshin called up Kaoru later that night right away when Sano wasn't around. It was perfect timing because Kaoru had escaped to the balcony in the bedroom for fresh air.

"Hey, did she buy it?"

"Yeah. But I had to think quick. I didn't come home right away. I went to buy some supplies for our next project this weekend."

"Sounds great."

"Who are you talking to?" Sano entered into the room unannounced. Kenshin quickly talked on the phone and at Sano.

"I'm talking with Chris. He wants to bowl Wednesday night."

"Bowling again? Does he even have a life?"

Kaoru laughed on the phone. They were almost caught again.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Kay."

"Yeah you too."

"Bye." Both said at the same time.

The next day Kaoru made up an excuse to go to the art gallery alone so she could fool Megumi on Wednesday. Megumi quickly called up Sano to see if Kenshin was still there and fortunately, he was. Kenshin was disappointed that he couldn't come with Kaoru to the gallery but he knew it was for their own good. Instead he texted her all through that time. They decided on Wednesday to go to a fancy restaurant, the akebeko.

When Wednesday came, Kaoru told Megumi she was going out to eat at Kay's house because she was having a get together party for all of her friends who appreciated art. That was why she was dressed up.

"So, what time are you getting back?"

"Around 9"

"That early?"

"Well I don't want to spend all night talking about art. I do have classes in the morning."

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to spend this weekend together?" Megumi pleaded.

"What?" Kaoru was surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to spend it with Sano?"

"NO." Megumi huffed. Secretly though she would but Kaoru didn't know that.

"Okay. I'll do that. I'll tell Kay that I can't come over this weekend."

"She already asked you?"

"Yeah but you are my sister so you do come first."

"Oh. Well have a good time." Megumi was pleased to hear that. Kaoru never gives her many complements.

Kenshin had already packed his suit in his car and instead was getting his equipment ready to make it seem like he was bowling. Sano watched him with curiosity. "You said you were bowling?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seem excited." Sano raised his brow.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be when you get to bowl and hang out with ONE of your best friends who would never replace the ONE he lives with."

Sano was glad to hear it. He didn't want his best friend to diss him.

"So will you tell Chris that you want to spend the weekend with me?"

"I am actually getting a weekend with you? But I didn't schedule an appointment!" Kenshin grinned. Sano could get worked up over anything.

"Come on! Its not like that man!" Sano was laughing. They hadn't done that in a while. "So what time are you coming back?"

"Around 9:30."

"That early?" Sano was shocked.

"Yeah. I do have classes in the morning." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Oh right." Sano waved him on.

"So eager to get rid of me?" Kenshin chuckled and walked out the door. He went to his car, stopped at gas station to change then he went to the akabeko. He proudly walked over to Kaoru who was looking very good in her blue dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He almost tripped from staring to hard.

Kaoru took Kenshin in, and thought he looked very handsome in a tuxedo. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. When he reached for her hand she took it readily.

Meanwhile, Sano was texting Megumi.

'Is Kaoru there? Kenshin just left.'

"No she left too.' Megumi sighed, it seemed impossible to get the two together.

'That's odd, don't u think?' Sano was suspicious.

'Yeah, it's a little suspicious.'

'Was she dressed for bowling?' Sano was eager to know.

'No, she was dressed 4 a party.'

'Oh, Kenshin was not, but they both did leave around the same time.'

'Yeah, they did. They might not b 2gether but u never know.'

'I doubt there 2gether, Kenshin aint smart n tat department!' Sano chuckled.

'True, neither is Kaoru!' Megumi giggled to herself.

'Clueless people, perfect 4 each other!' Sano was sure of this.

'Yeah.'

Kenshin put his arm around Kaoru as he lead her in the restaurant. A waiter led them to a secluded table. Kenshin would surely give that man a tip! The waiter gave them a menu and asked for there drinks. Kenshin and Kaoru both got drinks then looked at the menu. They got there drinks then ordered. Kenshin almost drooled at Kaoru. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful! Her long raven hair and her breath taking blue eyes! What more could he ask for? She was smart, talented and a good person well!

Kaoru looked at the table. It was so expensive! She took in the essence of the restaurant, it was magnificent! How could he afford all this. She was so deep into thought that she didn't notice that he was staring at her. When she did notice she blushed. She avoided his eyes but found that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. He was handsome and his red hair was so attractive to her somehow. She wanted to touch his hair to see whether it was soft or not. She shyly asked, "Can I touch your hair?"

Kenshin was taken back, "Oro?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"If I can touch yours." Kenshin grinned.

"Deal." She shyly reached out, and touched it. It was very soft, almost velvety. She was jealous! What shampoo did he use? Where could she get it?

While she was lost in thought Kenshin reached out for her hair. It was way softer than his own hair. The softest thing he's ever touched! He ran his fingers through it, it was so manageable. Unlike his mess of hair. Why can't his hair be like hers? Sano's hair even fixed itself!

"Your hair is soft." She let go of his hair.

"Yours is way softer." He ran his fingers through it one more time then pulled his hand back.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, just stared at each other. Kaoru broke the silence, "So, Megumi asked if I could spend the weekend with her."

"Sano asked me the same thing. it's a set up."

"Yeah, so what should we do?"

"Make them suffer some more." Kenshin grinned evilly.

"Sounds good."

They talked it over, throughout the whole dinner, and laughed at there idea's.

Sano and Megumi took them both to a cabin in the mountains. Sano made sure it was only a two bedroom. That way he could spend time with his Fox. Megumi didn't tell Kaoru that until they were at the cabin. They also made sure there was no den to sleep in.

Kenshin acted horrified and so did Kaoru. Then they argued, "You take the floor!" " No way, you do it!" "Sleep in a tent!" "Out there?" "Do it." "No." "Fine then sleep on the floor." "How about you?" "No!" This went on for quite a while. Sano and Megumi didn't know what to do. Those two were supposed to get along not fight each other. By the time they put up there luggage they were still mad and looking the opposite direction. "Have ya'll made an agreement?" Sano sighed.

"Yes, he's sleeping on the floor." Kaoru glared at Sano and pointed at Kenshin then at the floor.

"Who made you the boss?!" Kenshin defiantly set down his luggage and lunged for the bed.

Kaoru had to act very upset, "Get off! That's my bed!" She reached out to pull his hair.

"OW! Crazy women!"

"You started it!"

"So."

"Off now!" Kaoru used all her strength to push him off.

Kenshin pretended to be furious though he wanted to laugh so badly, she was strong. "Fine! I'll sleep in Sano's bed."

" I don't think so." Megumi blocked the doorway.

"Just accept the arrangement." Sano hid behind Megumi.

"Yeah, that means sleep on the floor." Kaoru added.

"You should really do that, Kaoru."

"Yeah, you should Kenshin."

"Good night." Megumi and Sano shut the door, they didn't want to hear them anymore. They locked the door too.

Kenshin had fun pounding away at the door, trying to make it open and shouting profanity at Kaoru and Sano.

Kaoru was laughing she couldn't help it, being mad at Kenshin was so much fun! After some time, they guessed the others had gone to bed. "You were very convincing."

"You too, I didn't expect you to grab my hair, or push me off the bed." Kenshin rubbed his head.

"I couldn't resist, you were too tempting." She giggled.

"So I tempt you?" He asked huskily.

"Just for that moment, don't let it get to your head." She laughed.

Kenshin carefully asked, "So, who really does get the bed?"

"Isnt it obvious? Me of course."

"That's not fair. The floor is so hard." He laid on the ground and moaned in pain.

"You'll just have to get used to it." Kaoru pointed to the farthest area on the floor from her.

"so cruel." Kenshin grinned and jumped on the bed making Kaoru jump up in the air. She landed with a small thud next to him. "Yeah, you find me irresistible."

"Do not. Now I believe the arrangement was to sleep on the floor? "

"Whatever you say."

Kaoru rolled off the bed to take a shower, before she locked the bathroom door, Kenshin called out, "Got room?"

"Ha! Ha! Your so funny Kenshin!"

"No but seriously, got any room for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Taking a shower."

"No way, its bad enough I already slept with you and we haven't even had our first kiss."

He chuckled and made kissing noises. She shook her head at him, "You can take one after me."

"Fine." He pouted and kicked the ground lightly with his foot.

She closed the door and locked it, then took her shower. When she got back he was asleep with his arm around her pillow. Didn't she tell him he was to sleep on the floor? "Great." She tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge. Kenshin was awake, and was enjoying picking on her. She seemed to be getting frustrated, she would give up soon.

Kaoru finally gave up, instead she grabbed another pillow and side blanket and made her bed on the floor. "At least I can sleep peacefully here."

Kenshin was surprised that she would give up so easily, but she figured out a way to avoid him. And what was up with that comment? When he got up for his shower, she was knocked out so he hurried with his. He chuckled and put her on the bed. She was so light. It made her feel so fragile. There was no way he would let her sleep on the floor! Silently, he lay next to her, making himself comfortable and fell asleep.

Kaoru woke up with breathing around her neck and instantly became afraid. Then she remembered. "Wasn't I on the floor?"

"I didn't want you on the floor."

"Why!" Kaoru turned to look at him.

"Because, you're my special someone and you deserve sleep on something much more softer." Kenshin hugged her tighter.

"But that doesn't mean you have to sleep next to me."

"Don't' you like me?" Kenshin pouted.

"I do, but don't you think we may be going way too fast in this relationship?"

"Nope. I'd say, we are doing just fine."

"According to who?"

"According to my definition."

"Well, I need to be updated on what level we are on."

"Okay." Kenshin made his face look like he was about to cry but when they heard the door being unlocked. Kenshin scrambled onto the floor and Kaoru turned the other direction. Both remained quiet.

"Aw! They didn't sleep in the same bed!" Megumi was mad.

"And we locked the door too hoping they'd make amends!"

"This isn't working." Megumi stared at Kaoru and then at Kenshin.

"We need to come up with something better." Sano wanted this to work.

"Do you think later on today…"

"Maybe, but then again you never know." Sano silenced Megumi then they both left.

Kenshin let out a huge sigh once they felt they were no longer monitored. He whispered, "That was a close one."

"I know." Whispered Kaoru back to him. She lay there a little while longer then got up to brush her teeth. She carefully walked around Kenshin and closed the bathroom door. She brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and got did the same then he walked out the door fast looking like he was lovesick. Kaoru came out a few minutes later looking well refreshed.

Megumi and Sano were both confused.


	2. Phase 2

**Auth**/**note: Sorry its so short. I haven't written in a while. Had to seek inspiration. *Just kidding* I'm lazy!**

It was time for the next plan:

Sano had to ask, "So how was your sleep?"

"Great! Never better!" Kenshin sighed dreamily.

Sano looked perplexed. "Do you really mean it?"

Kenshin looked dejected for a moment. Then whispered, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure!" Sano and Kenshin looked around and went to a corner of the house.

Kenshin began, "Sano, I have a confession to make."

Sano's eyes went wide. "Speak Kenshin, tell me."

"Well, I like her." Kenshin blushed.

"You do?" Sano tried not to laugh. It was obvious that he liked Kaoru. "So, Kenshin, does she like you?"

Kenshin look down sad. "No, she made me sleep on the floor and then we had this fight over who would sleep on the bed. It seems like I can't say anything nice to her. Just having her in the same room makes my heart race. I don't know why I have to keep saying negative things to her. What am I doing wrong?" Kenshin put his hands to his face.

Sano wanted to laugh. Kenshin had finally noticed his feelings but Jou-chan hadn't. But Kenshin was going about it the wrong way. He wasn't sweet talking the lady! Guess he'd have to teach him before the canoe rowing and weenie roast.

"Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, after breakfast, lets go on a trail walk and give you the solution to your problem."

"Really! Thanks!" Kenshin's eyes went wide and then he tried not to laugh. Kaoru and Kenshin had arranged for this plan to happen. Once they were about to leave would they tell them about them being together. Now it was Kaoru's turn.

Kaoru looked confused in front of Meg. Meg thought something was instantly wrong. She pulled her over to her and Sano's bedroom and made sure they weren't near Sano. Otherwise, they would never hear the end of it.

"Kaoru is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Kaoru looked like she was in shock. It was just too easy to convince Meg.

"Kaoru, is there something you want to tell me?"

"NO!"

"About Kenshin."

Kaoru made her face look scared.

"Umm."

"Kaoru, you can tell me anything." Meg thought something seriously was wrong with her.

"Its about Kenshin."

"Go on."

"He's so mean!"

"What!" Meg was confused. Wasn't Kenshin always nice?

"Yeah, He's rude, selfish and I don't want to spend another night with him! He's scary."

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry but can't you do this for one more night? After that, I'll make sure you stay away from Kenshin again." Meg held her sister.

"Okay." Kaoru held Meg. And tried not to cry with laughter. Next is the fun part.


End file.
